


Taboo

by Lilly_C



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can still feel her on my lips.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Spike's fault for letting run off on a huge tangent during this afternoon's DS9 repeat :)  
> It's also my fisrt ever foray into ST fic (that I've dared post that is) and this is with geeking out on most of the shows and movies since I was a kid.
> 
> Spoiler for Rejoined. First time writing anything ST related so please be gentle :)  
> Takes place sometime before the kiss. Mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“I can still feel her on my lips,” Jadzia wistfully admitted

“You can or Torias can?” Kira questioned.

“Both of us can. Somehow she still feels soft and smells like raspberry sorbet, tastes like heaven.”

Kira sighed softly. “It’s against the rules of Trill society isn’t it?”

“Yes it is but I feel like I have unfinished business because of another host from another life. It’s hard trying to be me and have someone else’s feelings pushing their way to the surface.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Offer my friendship to Lenara but talk about our lives together when we were Torias and Nilani and take it from there.”

Kira briefly contemplated her next questioned. “Are you going to kiss her?”

“If that’s what she wants.”


End file.
